


green-eyed monster

by adamantine



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), aka a fictional japanese national swim team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantine/pseuds/adamantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4883633#cmt4883633">Remix of this art fill from SASO</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> WITH THIS I AM FINALLY FREE FROM SASO. I don't even know what I'm going to do now that I can write whatever I want to again.

“You really don’t have a girlfriend?”  
  
A cloud of perfume assaulted Haru’s nose. The men’s national swim team had rented a private room in an izakaya to celebrate being back in the country. Somehow, several women had been talked into joining them.

Haru turned his head away. The smell of spoiled fruit wafted over him. Another perfume.

He wrinkled his nose.

He was trapped.

“Nanase here has never dated a _girl_ , period,” Haru’s teammate and perpetual ass Arikawa informed the woman sitting next to Haru, his eyes laughing as he overemphasized the word girl. None of the women at their table caught his meaning, though several of Haru’s teammates looked pointedly away, trying their best to act casual.  
  
“No way!” shouted one of the women, clapping her hands together in shock. “Fumi-chan, can you believe it?”  
  
The owner of the rotten fruit perfume, Fumi-chan, screeched in shock and horror.  
  
“Never?”  
  
Arikawa covered his mouth, no doubt stifling his laughter. Haru pictured strangling him with the bronze medal he’d won in the 200-meter breaststroke.  
  
“Never,” Arikawa confirmed.  
  
More screeching. Every eye in the room was on Haru.  
  
“I can’t believe it. You’re so handsome. _And_ an athlete.” This came from the woman sitting next to Arikawa. Arikawa scowled, clearly annoyed the woman he’d been flirting with all night was now praising Haru. _Serves him right_ , Haru thought.  
  
Rin coughed, breaking up the tension. “Should I order some more drinks?”  
  
Clapping and cheering filled the room. Like that, the spotlight had moved away from Haru. Haru silently thanked Rin.  
  
Once everyone’s glasses were refilled, the chatter at the table went back to normal. Haru ignored most of it. He wasn’t interested in small talk and he was even less interested in flirting with anyone that wasn’t Rin.  
  
“Matsuoka-san, what type of girl do you like?” Haru’s head snapped to Rin’s direction. A petite woman with a not-so-petite chest was hanging off of Rin’s arm. Aina, the veterinarian, if Haru recalled correctly.  
  
“Um… what type of girl?” Rin laughed nervously. “Uh… well, I’m really busy. So someone that can put up with my schedule.”  
  
Aina giggled. “I know what you mean. I’m on call all hours of the day. It’s really hard to go out on dates when you might have to rush out in the middle of them to save a dying animal.”  
  
“Only a jerk would hold that against you,” said Rin, falling right into her trap.  
  
“Sadly, that’s the only type of guy I seem to meet. If only more guys were like you, Matsuoka-san.”  
  
Shinohara choked on his sake.  
  
“Haha,” said Rin, trying to play her compliment off.  
  
“No really, I mean it. I know we just met but I can tell you’re a real romantic at heart.” Aina leaned forward until she was practically in his lap. Haru snapped his yakitori skewer in half.  
  
“I-I guess.” Rin was an insect caught in Aina’s web, completely helpless against her advances.  
  
“Aw, he’s blushing,” said Fumi-chan.  
  
Arikawa snorted.  
  
“I-I have to go to the bathroom.” Rin almost upended the table as he escaped.  
  
“Matsuoka-san is so adorable,” said Aina.  
  
Haru agreed, but for some reason it annoyed him when she said it.  
  
“He doesn’t have a girlfriend, right?” asked Fumi-chan.  
  
“Nope,” said Arikawa, “no _girl_ friend.”  
  
Haru’s teammates struggled to not act suspicious. Arikawa’s best friend, Tsukamoto, took a shot.  
  
“Matsuoka-san!” Fumi-chan cheerfully called out when Rin came back from the bathroom. “About time!”  
  
Rin smiled awkwardly.  
  
“We were talking about you while we were away,” said Aina. Her shirt was unbuttoned where it hadn’t been before Rin had left.   
  
“Only good things I hope.” Rin gave her a wide smile.   
  
Something in Haru snapped.  
  
“Haru?”  
  
Haru grabbed Rin’s shirt and pulled their faces together. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes were Rin’s eyes opened wide in alarm.  
  
Haru’s heart stopped when realized what he’d done.  
  
 _Shit._  
  
Rin was probably going to kill him.  
  
Haru broke their kiss, ready to apologize, knowing that Rin always worried about these things, always worried that people would judge him, would judge _them_ , would sell them out to the first tabloid they could find. Even if Haru didn’t care what the world thought of him, Rin _did_.

_Shit._  
  
“Idiot,” Rin said, his voice soft. The panic in Haru’s mind died. Rin was looking at him, and only him.  
  
 _Ah._ He was transparent, wasn’t he?  
  
Haru placed his hands on Rin’s waist and kissed him again, gently. An apology. Rin’s lips matched his pace. He forgave Haru for being a jealous idiot.

Rin’s palms laid flat on his chest. His heart was beating strongly enough that surely Rin could feel it.  
  
“Ugh, get a room,” said Arikawa, amusement in his voice.  
  
“I thought you said Matsuoka-san was single,” Fumi-chan said.

“You asked if he had a _girl_ friend. Does Nanase look like a _girl_ to you?”  
  
Haru broke away from kissing Rin just in time to see Tsukamoto elbow Arikawa hard in the stomach.

"Ow!”  
  
“Sorry,” Rin said, a smile on his face that made Haru feel warm, “they just didn’t say anything because I tell them all not to.”  
  
“We understand. We won’t say anything to the press, don’t worry,” said Aina, and Haru finally saw the kindness in her, the compassion that no doubt made her an excellent veterinarian. His jealousy had colored his view of her; he felt like a jerk.  
  
“Thank you,” said Haru, meaning it.  
  
With the commotion over, the room went back to celebrating. Rin sat down next to Haru, leaning against him more and more as the night went on. Haru felt embarrassed for letting his jealousy get the best of him, but he was happy to be with Rin like this, out drinking with their teammates who didn’t care at all that were dating—were perhaps even happy about it in that moment since it meant less competition, acting as any other couple would.

Haru smiled and kissed the top of Rin’s head.  
  
Rin looked up at him suspiciously. “What was that for?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Weirdo.”  
  
A cheer went through the table as another bottle of sake arrived.


End file.
